


Too Much Like You

by ohgodmyeyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke Skywalker, Cuddling, Emotional Sex, Family, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Time Travel, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/pseuds/ohgodmyeyes
Summary: Luke Skywalker travelled back in time to save his father from the Dark Side, but he never could have guessed that he would fall deeply in love with his own parent.The two of them spend a bit of time expressing their unexpected, newfound feelings for one another, much to their mutual benefit.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 93





	Too Much Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't do 'daddy' stuff, but since Anakin *is* actually Luke's daddy, I... um, went a bit nuts. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, uh, I didn't actually think that merely taking a story out of the Anonymous collection would notify my subscribers, sooo if that's why you're here, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Very, VERY sorry. 
> 
> Please give me another chance. -_-;
> 
> At least I learned something about ao3 today, right? ...Right??

"Tell me a bedtime story, daddy." 

"A story?" chuckled Anakin. "Well, alright— once there was a little boy... a _very_ naughty little boy. The boy thought he could jump back in time without any consequences, and rescue his father from the Dark Side."

With a grin, Luke shifted closer to Anakin on the bed. "What happened after that? Did the boy save his dad?"

"Not exactly— he told his dad the truth about Darth Sideous and the Sith, and managed to keep his mother safe, but he also did something else... something nobody from his own time would _ever_ have understood."

"Can I guess what it was that the boy did?" asked Luke next, reaching down between the two of them to begin to stroke Anakin's already-erect cock with his hand.

 _"Ah!_ Yes— yes, you can guess," breathed the more experienced Jedi, rutting involuntarily into his son's palm.

The two men were tucked away in a hotel room right now, somewhere very far away from the Senate on the sprawling planet of Coruscant. It wasn't an especially nice hotel; however, they hadn't selected it because it was 'nice'— they'd selected it because it was out of the way. Both Obi-wan and Padmé were already well aware of who Luke actually was, and if either of them had known that he and Anakin were irrepressibly attracted to one another, there would most certainly have been hell to pay. They were laying side-by-side, unclothed, each of them marvelling at one another's sheer beauty.

"The boy," Luke went on, "was completely astounded by how kind and beautiful his father was, and so after warning him about the Chancellor, he decided to kiss him... right?" He gave Anakin's cock a squeeze, and then snuggled in more closely so that he could nuzzle his nose into his father's neck and smell his hair.

"That's right," confirmed Anakin. "The boy's dad was scared at first, but then he realized that he felt the same way." He smiled as Luke's own hair tickled his face; he was _so blonde_. It made sense— he'd spent more time under those two blazing Tatooine suns than Anakin ever had.

Luke pulled back a bit to look into his father's eyes. Obi-wan had made mention of their resemblance in passing, but the reality of their similarities (both physical and otherwise) was truly striking. Their eyes were nearly identical, in fact, between their hue and the intensity of the emotion they tended to betray.

"My friends begged me not to try to find you here," admitted Luke. "They told me I was crazy; that I'd die— that I might never come back. But you know what? Now that I've met you, I don't _want_ to go back."

Anakin laughed. "I wouldn't know how to send you back to where you came from, even if I wanted to." He didn't want to— not even a little bit. He loved Padmé; loved how she made him feel, but nobody had _ever_ made him feel the way Luke did. "I didn't know I could even get so close to someone— do you have any idea how much of my life I've spent feeling like nobody understood anything about me? Even Obi-wan and your mom?"

"It's been the same way for me," said Luke. "Owen and Beru were great, but I know they always thought I was... I don't know, _strange._ Different— too much like you." 

"Too much like me, huh?" Anakin smiled knowingly, and put his arm around his boy. "The fact that you came here to try and help me proves that they were probably right, you know."

This time, it was Luke who laughed. "Aren't you glad I did, though? You don't have to serve the Dark Side, now— you don't have to be Darth Vader."

With a shake of his head, Anakin answered, "Of course I'm glad— I had no idea how stupid I was about to be; no idea that _I_ was the person your mother had to be rescued from." He paused, running his fingers over the smooth, unblemished skin on Luke's back. It was so much like his own that it was nearly jarring, but he loved it; loved to feel it under his touch. Tentatively, "...I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now, though. This would be a bit easier if I didn't love you so much."

Luke was still hanging onto his dad's cock. As he ran his thumb over the tip of it he offered, "You understand that I love you too, right?" to which Anakin replied with a soft moan and an emphatic nod. "Well," Luke continued, "then we'll make it work. Now that I've found you, I'm not about to let you go."

"Letting go has always been a bit of a problem for me too," Anakin snickered. "I don't think I could give you up, either." He pulled his son close and added in a voice barely louder than a whisper, _"It's nice not to feel alone."_

"Then let's not be alone right now," Luke said decidedly. "Let's just enjoy what we have, and worry about what everybody thinks about it later. Do you think that'd be okay... _daddy?"_

"You've got a better head on your shoulders than I have on mine," Anakin told his boy. "I think you're right— tell me what you want for now, little one; whatever it is, I'll give it to you." As he waited for Luke to answer, he placed a row of very tender kisses along his jaw. 

"I just want _you,"_ said Luke. "I've wanted you my whole life." It was true— Luke had always felt empty for not having known Anakin.

"Then you have me, son— I'm yours." Anakin, for his part, had also always felt lost and alone; however, being with Luke like this more than alleviated that for him. He felt happier than he ever had, and he wasn't about to cast away the source of his newfound contentment. Besides, if everything the boy had said was true, then he'd saved him— saved him in time to stop him from killing Padmé; saved him from becoming a monster. Anakin was determined to give Luke everything he thought he deserved, and more.

"I love you," Luke reminded his father again, as Anakin finally moved to lay atop him. Suspending himself with his arms (Luke couldn't help but admire the one made of durasteel), he leaned down to offer a kiss, which Luke returned eagerly.

There was no need for either of them to say very much of anything for a little while after that. Luke wrapped his arms around his dad as they went on exploring one another's mouths; Anakin pressed his own body into Luke's, relishing the warmth of his son. The boy had a calming effect on him, and Anakin couldn't get enough of it— he'd so rarely ever been calm.

Luke started to use his fingernails, raking them firmly down the skin on Anakin's back— this was not the first time he'd been with his dad like this since his arrival in the past, and he knew very well that Anakin wouldn't mind. He certainly wasn't wrong; Anakin, indeed, seemed to relish the enthusiasm of the attention he was receiving: Groaning into Luke's mouth, he reached down with that irresistible right hand of his and ran it along the length of his son's rib cage. 

This, of course, caused Luke to thrust his hips upward; he found that the sensation of Anakin's rock-hard cock pressing against his own erection to be absolutely divine. He wound his own legs as best he could around his father's powerful calves, thinking to himself that no matter how close the two of them got to one another, it could never possibly be close enough.

Finally, Anakin broke their kiss in favour of nibbling on Luke's neck; at that, Luke realized he simply couldn't wait anymore. Taking one hand off of his dad's back, he reached out beside himself and felt around atop the surface of the table next to the bed. Tightly gripping the little bottle he'd retrieved, he asked breathlessly, _"Please, father?"_

Anakin pulled back to look down at the boy's sweet face; he was more beautiful than anything or anyone he'd ever seen before. Luke's big, blue eyes were open wide, seeming almost to beg. Anakin never wanted his boy to feel as though he had to wait for anything. Smiling benevolently, he said, "Tell me again what you want," because even though he already knew and was without any desire to put it off, he loved to hear Luke ask for what he needed.

"I want you to fill me up," Luke said, still with those perfectly pleading eyes. "Do you know how many years I spent feeling empty before coming here and finding you?"

Anakin grinned. "Almost as many as I did, if we're as as alike as I'm starting to think we are."

Luke laughed, and threw his own legs up into the air as Anakin freed him to sit up tall on his knees. Luke rested his ankles on his father's shoulders, and handed him that little bottle of lubricant he'd grabbed for them to use. Anakin wasted no time in coating his own cock; he knew how hungry Luke was, and wasn't about to let his own child go without.

"Are you ready, son?" asked Anakin, teasing the boy's entrance with the tip of his hard-on as he dropped the bottle and held onto Luke's leg tightly. 

_"Please, daddy!"_ implored Luke, looking up and admiring the man he'd come here to save. 

"Anything for you," Anakin assured him, and as slowly and gently as he'd ever done anything, he pushed his way inside. He relished the expression on his son's face as he eased himself in, along with the noises Luke made— his moaning and squealing might just have been among the most wonderful sounds he'd ever heard. Likewise, his body was one of the most enchanting sights he had ever laid eyes on. Somehow, Luke seemed to have inherited the very best of each of his parents: Although fair, lithe and muscular like his father, he was also slight; almost delicate-looking, much like Padmé. Anakin could have gazed at him forever.

Luke stared up at his dad in just the same way as his dad happened to be staring down at him. He'd never encountered anyone like Anakin before; nothing he'd ever seen could possibly have rivalled his father's allure. He'd always wanted to be like his dad, but he couldn't have imagined that he'd want to be _with_ him; not like this. He had no idea how or even if he could get back to his own time; however, now that he'd experienced Anakin's love, he was quite sure he didn't want to.

As Anakin started to thrust harder and faster, Luke raised one of his hands with the intention of playing with his own cock. He was tremendously hard; so much that it almost hurt... but, before he could begin to stroke himself, he found that his dad, in the midst of his thrusting, was already taking care of that for him: Somehow (it must have been the Force), it felt as if somebody was already holding onto him. It was almost like an invisible hand had gone to work, causing Luke to whine and buck and cry out.

Although he didn't want it to end, he found that to peer up at the sight of his father's immaculate body made it nearly impossible to hang on. The way his hair stuck to his forehead and fell around his neck; the way his chest and abs tensed with the effort of pleasuring his beautiful boy... it was all too much; soon, he found that he couldn't help but to let go. Giving himself entirely to Anakin's attention, he yelped sharply and released; spurted his pent-up desire all over his own stomach as he begged for his daddy to bury himself deeper and deeper.

Anakin obliged, of course; pushed himself into Luke as far as he could, until he was buried to the hilt in his sweet little boy. Nothing had ever felt quite so wonderful as helping his son ride out the dizzying climax he'd imposed on him. He didn't want it to be over yet either; however, the sight of Luke going off all over himself was too much to bear. He soon lost control of himself as well, spilling his seed as he dug his own nails into the perfect legs resting atop his shoulders. 

Both men breathing hard, Anakin continued to rut until he was sure he was entirely empty, because he wanted Luke to have every last bit of what he had to offer. His little one had come back to save him, after all; to give him this felt like the very least he could do. Luke deserved everything he ever could have wanted, and so much more.

After pulling out carefully to the sound of yet another delicious whimper, Anakin gently set Luke's legs back down on the bed and leaned in closely to him once more. Tears stinging the corners of his eyes, he whispered into the boy's ear, "I love you, Luke. _I love you more than anything."_

Luke couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around his father once again, and squeezed him tightly. He could feel their spent cocks rubbing up against one another, and the sticky heat of his own essence pressed between their equally deft bodies. After staring at one another's faces for a few long and beautiful moments, they ventured to kiss each other again, as deeply and lovingly as either of them had ever kissed anyone. Again, neither of them had ever had the good fortune to feel this way before.

"Thank you, daddy," breathed Luke, when they finally pulled away from one another to take in a bit of air. He'd been lonely his whole life; lonely on Tatooine, and lonely amongst the stars, too. He knew he couldn't go back to that existence, not now that he'd experienced his father's all-encompassing love.

"I'm yours, son," Anakin said, raising a hand to cup Luke's face and stroke the boy's cheek with his thumb. "No matter what comes of this, I'll _always_ belong to you." It was true: Anakin, too, had spent the bulk of his lifetime mired in lonesome anxiety. He'd never connected with anybody the way he found himself able to connect with Luke; not his Master, and not even his wife. There was something about _this_ that made him feel complete in a way he never could have imagined before. No, he thought to himself— there was no way in hell that he was ever going to give it up.

The two of them stroked and kissed and squeezed one another for a long time that night; finally, they would fall asleep tangled up in each other's arms. They hadn't solved all of the problems plaguing them; not by a long shot... but, right at this moment, nothing except the way they felt seemed to matter to either of them.

For the first time in each of their lives, Anakin and Luke both felt loved, wanted, and— perhaps most importantly— understood.

No matter what the future held, neither of them would ever be alone again.


End file.
